


Feral

by MarigoldVance



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance
Summary: [originally posted on Tumblr]1980-something and Mitchell is hungry. So he goes hunting.
Relationships: John Mitchell/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**PART I **

London. 1980-something.

The 80s, Mitchell reluctantly admits to himself, was a blur of sex and slaughter. His appetite was insatiable. As big as everything else – the hair, the makeup, the movies, the shoulder-pads, the _ego_.

One thing – perhaps the only thing – stood out to him clearly.

Her kiss was blood-sweet and feral, Mitchell remembers.

She was a wisp of a thing, gyrating on the dancefloor of some nameless warehouse rave, all vodka-courage and wild hair. He didn’t smell the death on her until he was pressed against her back. His hands smoothed up her thighs, teased the garter straps and lace just below the hem of her leather skirt.

He wasn’t sure she even noticed him until the beat changed and her dancing changed with it. Some stranger infiltrated her space so completely and she registered none of it.

Mitchell smirks. He thought it would be easy, then. To encourage her into a dark corner and take a bite; the music so loud and the patrons so dumb-dizzy with drink and drugs that no one would miss her.

She giggled into the exposed skin of his chest when he turned her around, her breath warm between the open folds of his shirt. Her eyes followed her finger over the pattern on his shoulder and she giggled again, like it was some big joke he wasn’t getting.

Raised on her toes, she leaned in. Her lips tickled the shell of his ear when she spoke, the laughter in her voice elfish.

“Are you going to eat me?”

To his credit, Mitchell recovered so quickly that no one would’ve known he was taken off-guard. Barely a blink and he offered her a slow, easy smile.

“Do you want me to?” He asked, pulled her roughly into him, his hands tight in the flesh of her backside.

Strobe lights flashed rainbows in her eyes. She looked up at him through mascara-thick lashes and grinned in a way that made heat streak through him from throat to groin. “You can try.”

Something made him do it, though, now, Mitchell isn’t sure what. Some _feeling_ he’d been a stranger to for awhile or a desire he refused to ignore just for the thrill of getting what he wanted.

He surged forward and licked into her mouth, allowed his fangs to descend and pierce her pouty lower lip. He tasted her waxy lipstick and the alcohol that pulsed through her, the cigarette she’d smoked earlier and the dull peppermint flavored gum she’d chewed to mask it.

One of her hands fisted in his shirt, dragged him as close as she could get him without crawling inside of him. Her other hand curled into his hair and pulled. His mouth was torn away from hers violently; his fangs drew blood, caught and released from the fragile flesh of her lip. She shuddered a euphoric gasp, her body trembling.

And he was immediately certain he wasn’t going to kill her quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

She ran her tongue, slow, sensual, through the blood that beaded from her lower lip. He sensed her breath quicken, her heart beat just that little bit faster, harder. A moan broke his patience once more and he shifted to repeat the action. He was stopped when she grabbed him unforgivingly through his jeans.

“Not here,” She said – no, warned. “Unless you want to fuck me dirty. Right. Here.” She rubbed him slowly with the palm of her hand, pressed against the tip and dragged down. Her fingertips massaged his sack through the thick denim. He humped into her ministrations in shallow, aborted motions.

Fuck _yeah_.

But he had the control. Not her. It was time he made that clear. Mitchell yanked her away by her hair, turned her around abruptly and pushed her forward. He practically dragged her through the throng of sweating, sloppy, fever-hot bodies with a firm grip on the back of her neck. She didn’t fight it. No struggle. No vocal protest.

She _welcomed_ it. _Wanted_ it.

He would find her limit, abuse it. They had all night, he decided. Because this was too good an opportunity to pass up in favor of drinking his fill. He’d be bloated on her for days after, Mitchell recalled thinking. For now, he wanted to sate a different hunger. She looked young enough to be tight as hell and, in that instance, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

She was beautiful, cast in streetlight, blood smeared in the corner of her mouth. He grabbed her under the chin and brought her face to him, licked away the evidence of what he’d done without gentleness. When he pulled back his eyes were swallowed black, deep voids of emphatic persuasion.

“Let’s go to yours.” Mitchell said on a gravelly exhale. She obviously agreed, hand raised to hail the taxi that conveniently drove toward them on the otherwise empty road.

She dipped the tip of her tongue into his partially-open mouth and spoke into the moist heat. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

Two hours later and they were slick and sticky and loose. She was an inferno above him, moving in hypnotizing waves – up and down, a twitch and rotation of her hips, wet moans and blunt nails kneading his chest. He was shackled to the bedpost in silks. Mitchell knew – _knew_ – she imagined those bonds were tight, almost painful; proper restraints that would keep him from lashing around too much.

His eyes were shut on a wail of pleasure when, beneath the slaps and grinds of skin and sensation, he _heard_ it. Heard the moonlight glint off the sharp edge of the blade. And he couldn’t have that. In one inhuman motion he wrenched himself free from his bonds and flipped them, his cold cock still sunk to the hilt inside of her. He splayed one hand on the wall through the bars of the headboard, the other he wrapped around her throat and _squeezed_.

Her reaction was breathtaking and not at all what he expected. She laughed. A buoyant, melodic sound plucked at his nerves with sharp fingers. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and fell but a smile stayed on her lips. She coughed and panted and _mewled_, the knife slipping from her grasp so she could claw half-heartedly at his shoulders, arms, back, anywhere she could reach.

He tightened his grip and watched her cheeks redden. Felt her throat constrict as she tried to swallow a breath.

In that moment, he recognized exactly what was hidden beneath a guise of eager youth. A fledging predator who seduced her prey between her thighs before offering them messy ends. He could smell her impatience. Her naivety and carelessness. The need for the high eclipsing the need to get away with it.

Mitchell wondered how many had come before him, how many there would be after. If he would _allow_ there to be an after. He could admit he was curious. Impressed, even. He bowed his head, breathed into her mouth and traced her lower lip with his tongue. The decision wasn’t hard.

She gasped and coughed, too anxious for air, when he released her throat. He felt her constrict around him like a vise in the aftermath of her near-death. _Christ_, she’d loved it. Her head thrown back, exposing the fingerprint shaped marks he’d left behind, her face tear-damp and blotchy-red and _fuck_ was that enough for him. Mitchell’s fangs descended, pierced the delicate skin of her throat and sunk into her pulse. He saw stars in the darkness for the first time in too long as he drank her in. When he finally had his fill, he pulled back to admire what he’d done. The blood, the sweat, her glossy eyes and fading smile.

Such a pretty little serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have no idea if I’ll continue this. These three parts are all I had written before my brain decided I need to focus more on it than on drabbles_ 😅 _Maybe one day? But I didn’t wanna leave it without some kind of ending._


End file.
